


Obedience

by metamorcy



Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Frostpudding, M/M, Romance, Tomki, dominant Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that Loki would never bow to anyone nor beg even when needed the most. It was something everyone had come to expect from him but that was never true. There is always someone he would bend himself for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by control of chaos

Everyone knew that Loki would never bow to anyone nor beg even when needed the most. It was something everyone had come to expect from him. He was demanding, confident, and self-asserting. His magical talents would cover for his arrogance, his vast intelligent discerning his foes, and his skills with a blade unmatched when physically confronted (which happened more often than not). On his own, he was a force to be reckoned with and when in control of a army, he's a mastermind strategist. Loki always knew what he was doing even when he's not in control of himself or the situation. He was the manipulator, not the manipulate.

Of course, that was what everyone believed and would continue to believe to the end of Loki's days. Still, as the same to anyone else out there, there was always someone they wouldn't quite fight against or would at least hesitate. For Loki, that person was his lover, Thomas, the Keeper of Secrets.

Tom was the only person that could control Loki. It wasn't a known fact and hardly anyone knew of their relationship between the Vanir and the Prince of Asgard. Nevertheless, the two worked in such a odd but spectacular way the people that did know feared the consequences of messing with either. Tom had gained his name by sheer power and knowledge, peeking into the corners of the Universe to know what was going on. He listened to the whispers those passed around, intentional or not, and collected it all into tomes. His vast collection of books (magic tomes to stories) was unmatched and he contained most of the dangerous volumes to himself in another dimension only he could access, protecting them from outside forces. As he did so, it wasn't surprising that he caught Odin's attention and in the end, Loki's as well. However, things weren't always easy since Odin didn't approve of their relationship.

"Loki, you've been a bad boy recently." Tom commented as he ran his lips across the back of Loki's neck. He listened carefully for the gasp that followed and felt the shiver against his body. He smiled gently and nuzzled against the crook of the neck, purposefully brushing his lips along the warm skin teasingly. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

The raven simply moaned, arching his back with his bright green eyes closing shut in content. His clothes were mostly off, only his pants remained, and he was settled on top of Tom's legs at the edge of the bed. Beads of sweat was emerging on his soft skin before collecting together, slowly dripping downward while leaving a silver trail behind. "Don't..." He muttered, his words silenced as fingers slipped down his body, edging closer to his groin. Loki simply groaned as the fingers slipped underneath his waist band and wrapped around his erection. "T-Thomas, stop. I have... I have plans for tomorrow I must get... ready for."

Tom hummed gently, his right hand teasing Loki endlessly as he played with the tip. His forefinger edged around and as it nudged inward, he was reward with a lewd moan. His left arm was wrapped tightly around the raven's abdomen, his blue magic easing into the Aesir's form, earning shivers and twitching as his powers made its way throughout the body. "What plans would that be? Something more important than this?" He placed a little more pressure with his magic, getting another loud moan in return.

Loki, leaning back against the warm body behind him, felt his hips already moving on their own. His hands were gripping into the sheets, trying to keep himself steady, at least physically. Tom was the only person that could tear him apart like this, manipulate his body so easily, and force him into submission. Without even noticing, his pants vanished, leaving him bare to his lover, completely defenseless. He moaned greedily, his body shaking at the pleasures he was continuously assaulted with. Taking a gasp for air, he managed to mutter out, "The Avengers... I'm supposed to... to attack the Avengers tomorrow. Ah!" At those last words, Tom bit down, sinking his teeth far enough to nearly break the skin. The pain didn't bother him, instead, it caused only more pleasure to course through his body, heightening what was already there. The magic running through his veins didn't help, manipulating his body to welcome everything, driving him mad as he was pushed closer to completion. They hadn't even gotten to the best part yet, something Loki mentally scowled himself for allowing.

"I think not. I have no intention of letting you leave my grasp just yet." Releasing his teeth on the shoulders, Tom licked along the bruised skin, watching in delight as the raven stretched his neck to the opposite side to accommodate him. The raven was in a complete mess as every nerve of his body was lit on fire, burning him from the inside, and it only grew worse as he felt a nudge press up against that bundle deep within his rectum. Magic did wonders to him if used correctly, touching places that normally needed coercing and he could feel his prostate gland pushed against repeatedly even when there was nothing there inside of him. If only he could get both of Tom's magic and his dick together tonight... "Perhaps if you come back more often, I wouldn't have to resort to such measures to make you stay."

Loki smirked, "Well, maybe if I wasn't interested in other people... than perhaps I would _want_ to come back to you."

Tom froze, his blue eyes narrowing in disgust. "Oh?" A dark edge echoed in his tone and with one single shove, Loki found himself on the floor.

The raven sneered angrily, displeased by the sudden collapse and withdrawal. Snapping his head around, he lifted himself up onto his knees. "Thomas!" He would have gone further on his biting words when he spotted the dark expression in his lover's eyes. It was enough to make him freeze to the spot.

The blond huffed, "Well, if you're not interested in me anymore then you should head to those people for your own self satisfaction. I'm sure they won't mind." Tom stood up, dusting himself off like nothing had happened. He straightened his hair slightly, considering its natural curliness, by running a hand through the locks as well as his clothes with a quick wave of his hand. He took a fleeting glance at his lover and stepped around him, ignoring the shocked expression the other held towards him. "I have better things to do than waste my time with someone that doesn't want me. I have some paperwork to organize."

Loki stared, trying to process the blunt denial he had been kicked with. Biting down on his bottom lip, his green eyes observed as Tom slowly but carefully made his way out the room, obviously teasing him even as he left. However, Tom wasn't the one that desperately desired the other's body: Loki was. Swallowing down some of his pride, the raven stood up and reached forward, grasping the back end of Tom's coat. "Wait!" The Keeper paused but didn't speak nor turned around, quietly observing the situation from where he stood. "Wait." Loki repeated. "I lied. I didn't mean a word I said so don't go."

Tom sighed, he had already known that but he wasn't going to allow Loki to keep doing such horrible things to him. He was tired of it. "And why should I believe that? You have this horrid tendency to say such terrible things and your actions aren't any better. You are rarely ever honest with me and yes, I know you are the God of Lies but that doesn't mean you have to lie constantly."

"Thomas..." The raven muttered under his breath before biting down on his bottom lip once more. He hadn't expected the other to retaliate but he knew his bad habits would come back to haunt him. Saying things straight was never his thing and it was a reason people disliked him. People gave him the titles of 'Silvertongue', 'Liesmth', 'Trickster', and many others. Before he knew, he had gathered so many that he couldn't keep up from his other areas of magic like fire. The hidden thing about being the God of Lies was that it wasn't that he was a chronic liar, it was that he could discern lies from truth even those that were just half. Adding in that he was a empath, discerning emotions, he could read people so easily and manipulate them to do his bidding and the lies just came naturally in return. However, when it came to his lover, he just couldn't act the way he wanted to, sprouting out words he never truly meant. "My apologies." Loki pulled back his hand, letting the other go. "What would you like me to do so I can earn your forgiveness?"

Tom had to glance back at that, those words resonating within him. He knew very well that Loki was trying to slip back into his good graces, something the raven didn't do for anyone else, not even Odin. The Aesir despised the King of Asgard and now that their relationship was destroyed, Loki did whatever he could to make things worse, but to see him attempt to mend things, Tom couldn't resist. "How far are you willing to go?" Toss a twist of Loki's words back, he awaited for the response.

" _Anything_." The answer was immediate, easily telling Tom that Loki was desperate.

It might be the love he held towards the other that was coaxing him to listen but Tom didn't think much on it. He hummed gently, spinning around completely, and peered at his lover curiously. "Anything?"

Loki winced at the implementation that single phrase meant but if it meant getting on Tom's good side, he would do it. "Anything."

Tom huffed amusingly, shaking his head as he stepped forward towards his lover. He reached out, his fingers fluttering across the bare chest before walking pass him, heading towards the bed instead. "Whatever shall I have you do for me?" The blond male wasn't cruel, far from it. He was one of the most generous, sometimes a bleeding heart for others, but after living for so long and with someone like Loki as a lover, he caught onto a few things. Settling onto the bed, his blue eyes observed the raven carefully, knowing he had the other's full attention. "If you're willing to go that far..." Tom smirked as an idea came to his mind. "Kneel." He outstretched his hand, his forefinger pointing down at the ground at his feet. "And please me."

A silence settled into the room as Loki stared in shock, tension rising between the two. The raven clearly hadn't expected that request and swallowed momentarily as the words settled in his mind. He didn't move, frozen, and Tom could only grin in amusement. It was a test and one that would truly determine whether or not Loki actually loved him or if it was just for show. It was a request Tom knew very well would push the other to his limits.

Still, despite a minute passing, Loki refused to say anything but he moved at long last. Sighing heavily, he stepped forward before the blond and bit down on his bottom lip before sneering, "Tch, fine. I'll do what you want." Attempting to keep his usual snarky self, he eventually kneeled down between Tom's open legs. "You better be grateful. I wouldn't do this to anyone else."

Tom smiled softly, reaching forward to run a hand through Loki's soft hair. "I fully expect that. I don't want you doing this to anyone else but _me_. Just like you, I don't like sharing what belongs to me."

"Obviously." Unable to quite hide that smirk, Loki reached up and quickly undo the belts and buckles that held Tom's pants up, tugging out the semi-hard organ hidden within. He growled in annoyance, knowing that Tom hadn't been turned on by their previous activities, at least not completely like he was. His own pulsated in agony, wanting nothing more than release. In spite of everything, he had to fulfill his promise first before getting his part. Leaning over, he grasped the member carefully, giving a long strip up the center. His eyes observed carefully for any indication that Tom was enjoying this but all he received was a kind smile and gentle pats on his head. Huffing in irritation, he began his attack, quickly engulfing the entire length whole.

The gasp that followed just pushed Loki further, ignoring the grip in his hair that came soon after. He began to bob his head, now gripping tightly to Tom's thighs to give him more leverage. All he needed was those soft moans to know which way to push. His tongue swirled along the length, sometimes stopping at the tip to shove inward. At that action, he felt a shiver on his fingertips and smirked in delight, glad that he was goading Tom's buttons just right. It was only then that the blond's fingers curled deeply into his scalp and tugged him deeper. He grumbled slightly at the force but it soon broke out into a moan as he felt that familiar magic work its way through his body once more from physical contact. He groaned around the edges, shivering as he felt invisible fingers pressing delightfully into his prostate. It only got worse when Tom slipped a leg below him, rubbing against his groin.

Loki groaned louder, pulling off and closed his eyes in content as he was pleasured once more. "Guess you didn't want me taking... you too far."

"Well, I enjoy seeing you lose yourself more than actually finishing. I find it more worthwhile, more enjoyable." Tom stroke the black locks softly, watching as Loki attempted to fight back by sucking on him rigorously once more. "I like this sight of you." He groaned softly as Loki slid his tongue around the tip soon after, knowing that it was a good spot. However, he had the advantage as he pushed against the raven's hard member and, with his magic still pulsating, brought Loki to near completion.

The raven moaned loudly, pulling off as he shivered. "N-No, I'm so close. Ah!" And just as he was about to be pushed over that edge, everything retracted and left him empty. He rapidly blinked his eyes as his brain tried to process what had happened before it finally caught up. "Wait! Thomas!" His fingers gripped into the flesh desperately, almost enough to draw blood. "I'm right there! Don't stop now! Please!"

Tom blinked questionably, not expecting Loki to go so far to actually beg for release. He must truly be desperate. Smiling darkly, he patted the bed he was settled on. "Get up here and get onto your back."

Loki didn't respond, his eyes glazed over, but followed the command. He quickly settled onto the bed, legs spread welcomingly as he awaited the next step. It was clear he was needy and Tom was taking his time despite that.

The Vanir crawled in between the legs, his blue eyes observing the delicious sight before him. His fingers crawled down the thighs teasingly, knowing he would get a reaction purposefully, and as expected, Loki groaned. "The only time I get to see you so submissive, so vulnerable, is when we're having sex." His fingers slid down the center, visibly missing the organs Loki wanted him to touch the most.

"Thomas, just get on with it!" Loki sneered, his patience growing thin.

The blond just chuckled in amusement, using magic to lube his fingers. "Not so fast." His index fingers circled around the anus, still playing with the raven. Slowly, he pressed in, carefully going through the tight rings of muscles as he coaxed them open. He felt Loki tensing up before forcefully relaxing, allowing him passage. He buried in until the knuckles and twisted, trying to find that spot deep within. The weeping member was clear to Tom's eyes, swollen and red, and ready to release at any moment, at any twitch, and for Loki, he got what he wanted sooner than later. Tom simply maneuvered his single digit just slightly to press against the prostate gland and the raven was already coming from the sudden spike of pleasure, bending his back against the bed. Tom licked his lips in satisfaction as his lover moaned his name obscenely, the warm insides sucking hungrily on the digit.

"You've always been a greedy one." Tom's magic still pulsated within Loki's body, spiraling into every single vein and nerve like a drug. "You could never get enough but you knew exactly how to get it and when to stop." Tom wiggled his nose at his comment. "Well, most of the time." Slowly, he slipped in the next finger, using his magic to help stretch Loki's insides apart as well as lubricate for easy access. He listened as the raven muffled out moans of content, pushing back eagerly against the fingers. It was clear he was ready for the next action but Tom wanted to stretch Loki's patience as far as he could, knowing he couldn't get this chance of actually controlling the raven outside of the bedroom.

"Thomas... Hurry up." The Aesir grumbled as he peered down, his normally bright green eyes, almost cat-like, hazed over with lust. "I'm ready, j-just put it in already."

Tom simply rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out, listening as Loki whimpered softly at the lack of fullness. The raven would never admit to making such a sound but Tom never pushed. He didn't bother bringing up such a subject considering Loki's personality. As he was already nestled between the other's legs, it was a simple push inward and with his fingers resting against the thighs, guiding himself inward. His blue eyes carefully observed for any pain but all he got was a delightful gasp of joy from the other. Leaning forward, he connected their lips together heatedly as he pushed further to the hilt, swallowing any moans Loki released. He could feel Loki's body tilting upward against him and hands reaching upward to grasp around his shoulders.

Loki's fingers dug into Tom's back but the pain didn't faze the blond. The raven moaned happily, wrapping his legs around the waist and shoved Tom in further. Their lips broke away as the raven's head stretched backwards. "Yes, right there... Oh, Norns, it's so good." He was already using his legs to nudge Tom's hips back and forth, growling in content. "Just fuck me already. Take me, use me, I don't care. Just go already. I want it."

"Demanding as always." The blond huffed before complying with those wishes, pulling out just enough before thrusting back in hard as he aimed for that bundle of nerves. Loki groaned loudly as his prostate was slammed into roughly, his grasp tightening in approval. Tom didn't allow his lover to get any sort of a break and pounded into the hard body without any ounce of hesitation. His eyes watched as Loki's closed shut in bliss, sweat dripping down his brow, and listened as those moans and gasps filled the air. The bed creaked at their movements and the sounds of flesh hitting against flesh echoed. Hands were grabbing everywhere for a stronger hold, kisses missing from their activities, and yet they continued to move for more.

It didn't take long to completion for the both of them. Loki came first, his body shivering as pleasure overloaded his senses, as white blinded him, and leaned upward for a kiss in hopes of silencing his screams. He made a mess between them but neither cared and kept his grasp on his lover's shoulders, keeping their bodies close together. Tom released soon after with a gasp, burying deep within his lover as he came. He thrusted a few times more to ride out his completion, groaning in content, before collapsing onto Loki. He didn't care for the mess shared between them and sighed in content. Neither spoke nor moved as they tried to catch their breaths before Tom finally used a little bit of magic to clean themselves up.

"Norns..." Loki eventually groaned, unbothered by the additional weight on top of him. "No matter how many times we have sex, you're the only one that can make me feel that good."

Tom chuckled, leaning for another quick kiss before rolling off. "You better not be sleeping with anyone else behind my back. I won't appreciate that." He nestled up against his lover, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not that foolish. If I did, you would no longer please me."

"Good." The blond chuckled once more, enjoying the way the raven would curl around him after sex. It was another thing that Loki would never admit it, his love for cuddling and wrapping his arms around the other, being held closely. Tom enjoyed these little moments when Loki was most vulnerable. Running a hand through the black locks, Tom noticed the other slowly closing his eyes in bliss, his body automatically relaxing. It was at that time that Tom decided to pop the question he had on his mind for a while since the incident of Thor's interrupted coronation. It wasn't the best time for such a thing but with the raven, it was better when he was relaxed than tense. "Loki, I wish to ask you something."

"Hm?" Loki buried his face into Tom's chest, tangling their legs together with his eyes still closed shut. "What is it?"

"Don't panic or over think this but I know you will regardless." Tom sighed, already knowing how his lover would react but he let the warning be there in hopes of preparing the other. "I want to see your Jotun form." As those last two words slipped out, Loki snapped out of his blissful state and immediately began pushing against his lover to get out of the comfortable grasp. Tom didn't allow that and held onto his lover, keeping their bodies pressed together. "Ah, no, not so fast. Hear me out first before you freak out anymore."

Loki paused in his struggling and sneered against Tom's chest. His body was tense, his grip on his lover's body squeezing tightly enough for his hand to turn white. Oddly, not enough to draw blood. "Then speak before I use magic to blast you to a oblivion for even mentioning that race."

"Oh hush, you're a Jotun. I know about that and I really don't care." Leaning down, he kissed his lover on the forehead, hoping it would smooth some issues between them. "I want you to be more comfortable in that form and I want to see it more than anything. I want to see the other you. Your Aesir and Jotun forms are a part of you despite what you think." He pulled away from his lover so that he could see his blank face. Stroking a cheek, he smiled. "I want you to know that I will love you no matter what form you take. However, that won't stop me from being curious. You would ask the same if this was the other way around."

Loki simply stared, his cheeks tinted a little red, and snapped his eyes away. He didn't reply at first, letting the words settle in his mind. He ran over them repeatedly, trying to find any hidden meaning to it, but he couldn't find a single lie as expected with someone as honest as his lover is. He sighing heavily. "I hate you so much."

"You don't mean that." Tom smiled, leaning down for another kiss.

"Tch." The raven sneered irritatingly before glancing away. "Fine, I'll let you see my monstrous self." Within seconds, his Aesir skin fluctuated before blue blossomed all over. Tattoos began sprouting, edging in perfect indention, and Tom could only run his fingers over the bumps. The skin was cool to touch, something he expected from a cold race. It wasn't enough to do any damage but with the summer heat and his overly warm body, the temperature change felt wonderful. Loki's eyes were closed shut and Tom simply awaited before they opened once more. When they did, revealing those ruby reds, it was in those eyes that spoke of the uncertainty Loki was feeling. "Well? What do you think? It's horrible, isn't it."

Tom didn't answer, still striking the face fondly. Leaning forward, he went for a kiss and though, his eyes were closed shut, he could already imagined the shocked expression the other wore. With practiced ease, he rolled on top of his lover, settling himself between those long legs once more. Just a twist of his fingers along the thigh had Loki grasping, opening his mouth for entrance as Tom went for the attack. He hummed gently as he felt Loki already shivering under his touch.

Loki broke contact to gasp for air. "Thomas, we just had sex. A-And you didn't answer my question."

"Oh hush, you glutton. You love it. And I'm not going to answer such a stupid question. You should already be well aware of what I think of you, that your form doesn't matter to me." His lips glided down to the crook of the neck, nibbling at that flesh gently. It was harder than Aesir's skin so he had to put a little more pressure on his bites to get the same reactions. He was rewarded with a loud gasp. Tom paused. "Huh, you're extremely sensitive."

The raven sneered, the balls of his feet digging into the mattress as he tried to contain a groan. "Of course! My body hadn't recovered just yet after the last round."

"No, not that." The Vanir commented. "You're sensitive more so than usual even after sex. I know that better than anyone. Hmm..." Rising up, he peered down at Loki's flushed expression. Since the raven's skin was now blue, the cheeks were tinted a dark shade of purple. "Interesting, it must be heat. As a Jotun, you're naturally cold so when heat is applied just right, you become incredibly sensitive. I think I read that somewhere." Tom grinned, not bothering to mention that the same heat could be used for torture as well. He didn't want to break the mood he had already created. Leaning down, his breaths tickled against the cold flesh. "Oh, I'm going to have some fun with this. I wonder how you'll react when I'm inside you."

"O-Oh, Norns..." For once, Loki actually looked nervous at the idea. "I'm about to find out, aren't I?"

"Of course, I won't get this chance very often. I'm going to take full advantage of it."

"I'm definitely going to be feeling this in the morn."

"Definitely." Tom smiled, leaning down for another kiss.

* * *

Tom groaned softly as he was awoken by something tugging at the back of his mind. He shifted carefully as he knew Loki was attached to him like a glue and opened his blue eyes, spotting the raven (still in his Jotun form) nestled around him. Tom smiled softly at the sight, remembering last night's events clearly. He had been completely correct in that Loki had been incredibly sensitive to heat, screaming out in pleasure when he applied it just right, and when he went inside, oh, Loki was withering and begging in his grasp.

Still, as much as he enjoyed remembering those moments, the tugging in the back of his mind continued. Sighing silently, he eased himself out of the tightly bounded grasp and with some magic, had himself clothed. He stepped around the bed and toward his bedroom door, opening it to spot the individual on the other side. Tom huffed in annoyance and closed the door behind to keep any sounds out. "Ah, I should have known it would be you, King Odin, but we both know you're not really here. Using dark magic again?"

The Asgard King stood imposingly at the entrance, dressed in his royal garbs and gear. The man was obviously aged and simply stared back, his expression unchanged from the frown he held. "Thomas of Vanaheim."

"If you're going to ask me to hand over Loki, my answers is no."

"I suspected so." The King didn't look disappointed. "How is he?"

Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Better but only as long as you keep your distance."

"Hmm."

"Now leave already. You're not welcomed here."

Odin didn't nudge. "You never hesitate to show your dislike of me, even in the past."

Tom was tempted to roll his eyes at the comment. "Of course, I never consoled the idea of lying to Loki so bluntly like that. You may say you love him like a son but you clearly had your favorite. At least Queen Freya treated Loki correctly, though it was obvious she clearly favored Loki more so then Thor and anyone that knows the reason understands why."

"Thomas..." There was warning tone in Odin's voice.

"I know my role Allfather, I won't speak but if you keep pressing me, I won't hesitate to do so. Now go, I wish to rest more. Oh and don't send anyone to take Loki from me. I won't hesitate to get rid of them. Loki is mine and I don't share all too well."

Odin stared for a few moments longer before disappearing, heading back to his Kingdom. Tom remained where he was at a little longer before sighing heavily, running a hand through his short blond hair. He never liked dealing with Odin and probably never will. Stretching just slightly, he spun around and went back to his bedroom, fully intending on sleeping his drowsiness away. However, as he was about to slip back into bed, he spotted two red eyes staring back, almost glowing in the darkness of the room.

"Ah, you're awake. I take it that you heard everything?" Tom didn't need a response to know. He smiled. "Anything you need to say to me?"

"No..." Loki observed as his lover slipped into bed before nestling up closer to the warmth. He ignored the fact that his skin was still blue, hardly noticing the change, and closed his eyes in content.

"By the way, you better come back more often. I'll be upset if you don't." Tom reached forward and brushed a few bangs out of the way. "I'll drag you back if I have to."

"And if I get captured?" Loki teased.

"Then break out. You're the God of Mischief and Chaos for a reason. Don't be putting your name to shame, Darling."

The raven smirked, reaching around Tom's waist to pull him closer, and buried his face into his lover's bare chest. "Whatever you want, Love."

"Good, I have every intention of holding it to you."

"Goodnight, Love."

"Night, Darling." Tom paused as he thought up of something. "Oh and I plan on cooking breakfast so you better be here in the morning. You can play with the Avengers at a later time."

"Yes, yes."


End file.
